1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for distributing liquid, especially washing liquid for washing paper pulp, in a diffuser having at least one screen plate, comprising means for supplying the washing liquid and at least one elongated nozzle which can be connected to the washing liquid supply means, which projects down in front of the screen plate, and is arranged to supply the liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a device is previously known through U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,390 which relates to a liquid distribution device in a diffuser with openings being arranged on two different levels--at the top and at the bottom--along the height of the screen plates. The washing liquid is thereby conveyed in separate conduit systems to the different levels, which results in a complicated system for supplying the washing liquid. In addition, it can give rise to uneven distribution of the washing liquid along the height of the screen plate.
In a further development, the washing liquid is supplied through two nozzles, namely a long nozzle which reaches to the lower part of the screen plate and a short nozzle which is designed to supply washing liquid to the upper part. The washing liquid is distributed to each nozzle by means of a rotatable so-called nozzle plate which is provided with a number of holes, more specifically throttle holes, the cross-sectional area of which is predetermined in relation to the current quantity of liquid passing through the nozzle. An uneven distribution of the liquid along the height of the screen plate also occurs when this device is used.